<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unforgettable Heartbreak by Palefire73</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000348">Unforgettable Heartbreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73'>Palefire73</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prisoners. The Chronicles of Loki and Erika [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, odin - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palefire73/pseuds/Palefire73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisabet and Elrond plan to travel to Asgard to celebrate Erika's 18th birthday, but when Thor learns of their intentions, he realises he must deliver news that will turn their world upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki and Thor as brothers, Odin and Loki as Blood Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prisoners. The Chronicles of Loki and Erika [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/728787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When Truth Comes Knocking at the Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you ever regret your decision to come to live here?” Elrond stroked a stray curl from Elisabet’s forehead and kissed the pale skin there.</p><p>“Not for a single moment, my love.” Elisabet’s reply was quick and sure in its tone, and the half-Elf's mind was put at rest. Although this beautiful Asgardian had lived out here with him for quite some time now, having left her home of many decades behind, he sometimes wondered if it was a wistful look he caught in her eyes when he walked unannounced into a room, and a need for reassurance from her had grown to the point where he had been left with no choice other than to question her.</p><p>“And you are happy that you made the decision to be my wife?”</p><p>“Why do you ask?” Elisabet clasped his hand in hers and brought it to her lips to kiss. They were in the lavender garden at Rivendell enjoying the afternoon sunshine and she had known that the high tea Elrond had invited her to had not been one for simple pleasure only, yet his questions worried her. “Is there anything amiss?”</p><p>“No, no… It is simply that it was a very big decision to make and although your parents are living here now, the separation from Erika must be hard to bear. I did not make the decision to ask her to be my daughter lightly and I confess I rather miss her company and the vivaciousness she brought to our home.”</p><p> </p><p>Eilsabet rose from the bench she had been sharing with her husband and went to stand at a stone wall at the edge of the garden where there was a view off down the valley. It treated the onlooker to a splendid array of deciduous woodland lining the cleft between the mountains; its myriad of different greens taking the eye along as it followed the path of the river that had worn it into shape over millennia. It was so different from, yet so similar to Asgard that it was not really any wonder that she had found it relatively easy to settle here: the scenery was amazing, the magic of the place set one’s mind at ease and Elrond had been the kindest man she could ever have wished to spend her life with. But he had just managed to pick at the scab of the wound which refused to heal: Erika had chosen Asgard – no, <em>Loki</em> – over her mother and a chance at a happy life here with her new family and friends.</p><p> </p><p>It had not been quite that simple, of course. The series of events that had led to Erika returning to Asgard had been complicated and not entirely of her own making. The young girl had made a momentous decision to relocate to Rivendell having finally had enough of what had been happening with Loki and the company he had chosen to keep, and she had been making great efforts to put down roots and to make friends here. Her newly discovered longevity had meant that she was no longer reluctant to risk a potential relationship with long-lived races such as the Elves and it had seemed to both Elisabet and Elrond that she finally had a chance for a contented life.</p><p> </p><p>Yet there had been intricate schemes afoot to dethrone Loki: Erika had found herself being visited by three exceptionally persuasive Gods all within days of each other which left her resolve weakened, and this was not helped by overhearing a conversation where Aragorn and Elrond were discussing their reservations about having her in Middle Earth. Eventually, the decision had been made by someone – or something – else altogether and Erika had been dragged unceremoniously back to Asgard and straight into the heart of battle, where her latent powers had come to the fore and a long-buried prophesy about her had been fulfilled. Loki had been recaptured by Odin and those loyal to him and Erika had made the decision to remain on Asgard to try to ensure that his subsequent treatment did not descend into outright torture.</p><p> </p><p>And that is where Elisabet and Elrond still believed Erika to be. Communication between them was sporadic, but it was always of a loving nature: Erika’s parents understood just how much a deeply profound love demanded of a person; indeed Elrond had given up his immortality in order to be with Elisabet. So the fact that Erika had remained on Asgard to bear witness to how Loki was being treated during his confinement did not trouble them greatly, although Elisabet hoped deep within her heart that eventually the young girl would either tire of the situation or become satisfied with the life the Asgardians had decided he would lead and finally be able to leave him behind.</p><p> </p><p>A warm shiver went through Elisabet as she felt Elrond embrace her from behind and she leaned into him, taking hold of his hand as they stood there looking out at the beautiful vista bathed in the warm glow of the afternoon sun. She hummed appreciatively as his kiss landed on her head amongst the soft blonde curls she shared with her daughter, although hers were streaked here and there with the first signs of grey. For just a moment, she simply enjoyed Elrond’s company in their tranquil surroundings and her troubles were diminished through the love they shared, but his question had stirred things up in her mind and she was reminded of the last time Erika had written: it had to have been over six months ago! Granted, as the Lord and Lady Imladris, Elrond and Elisabet did travel fairly often, and widely. In fact the last trip they had taken had ended up lasting over five weeks as they had toured some of the smaller villages to introduce her as his new Lady Wife. Yet they had been home for just over two weeks and, to her shame, Elisabet realised she had not given much thought to Erika in that time. She had visited with her own parents on a couple of occasions, had hosted a midnight festival in honour of the abundant harvests they were experiencing this year and, quite simply, time had flown.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” she sighed and turned in Elrond’s arms to look at him, “Erika’s birthday is only a few days off. I am quite sure it is not something that will be brought to the attention of many people back in Asgard and I doubt anyone will think to make a fuss of her.” She smiled and then encircled Elrond’s waist with her arms, settling her cheek against his chest, “I would like to travel to Asgard and make her birthday special. We have only a little time to make the plans, but I can send a message to her to ensure she is free. Surely she will be able to tear herself away from her self-imposed vigil of Loki’s cell to have a bit of time with her family? What do you think, my love?”</p><p>“I think it is a lovely idea. We have spent much time abroad and you risk growing distant from Erika through this lack of contact. Perhaps you should speak with your parents and we will plan the trip.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>The Golden eyes that guarded Asgard were always busy, but at this very moment their owner, Heimdallr, was feeling a little frustrated. He usually filtered out the vast majority of input he received from around the Nine and beyond; his extensive experience and almost omnipotent powers enabling him to focus on those few thousand signals per minute that might be of importance. Yet right now he had to enforce virtual radio silence on the universe in order to try to seek out the voices of the two people he needed to find urgently. He had just witnessed the conversation between Elrond and Elisabet in Rivendell and was wondering why Eir had not arrived there this morning in order to deliver her news to them. Why had she been delayed? He had seen her making her way to Odin’s private offices the day before and had expected her to be here at the Bi Frost this morning to make her journey, but the Senior Healer had not turned up yet and now Heimdallr had just witnessed Elisabet and Elrond talking of plans to come to Asgard for Erika’s birthday, something that could not be allowed to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Heimdallr made a quick search of the Palace and listened acutely for any clue as to what was happening with Odin or Eir and very quickly found them both. They were in the Summer Salon: a set of lovely rooms in the Palace where light food and delicious drinks were served for most of the day. It seemed they were currently closed, however, as there were a pair of guards at the entrance and only the King, his son and the Healer were in there. Thor’s head was cradled in his hands as he sat at a table with the other two and Heimdallr could hear him weeping as clear as day; the conversation was obviously not a good one. The Guardian was torn between giving them their privacy and needing to contact Eir about her promise to take Erika’s message to Elisabet and after a moment of indecision, he waved to a guard. He quickly wrote a note and folded it in half, “Take this to the Summer Salon. Tell the guard on the door it is of utmost urgency from me… I will keep watch to ensure they allow you to deliver it.”</p><p>“Yes sir!” The guard took the note and made his way to the entrance of the Bi Frost Observatory, where he mounted a horse and took off at a gallop.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“Thor… Thor, control yourself! You will…”</p><p>“Why are our lives built on shoddy foundations made up of secrets and lies?!” Shouted Thor and his fists bunched deeper into his golden locks, twisting around the warrior braids as his muscles bulged and the air around him began to crackle with the sheer intensity of the electrical charge building up.</p><p>“Oh Thor! Do you <em>really</em> take everything you see at face value, even after all this time? You are over a millennium old and it is about time you gained a healthy bit of suspicion and logic!” Odin spat the vitriol in the direction of his son before he thought about what he was saying, but it was only the look of chagrin from Eir that gave him any sense of guilt and he reached out to him, “Thor…”</p><p>“<em>Take your hand off me</em>!” The Thunder God leapt up from his chair, elbowing his father’s hand away from where it had rested on his arm, “You are nothing but a liar! You are a cheat, a trickster… you are worse than Loki!” Wisps of his hair began to float in the air as they were caught in the electrical charge and Eir began to grow afraid as she watched his eyes start to glow. She threw a warning look at her King, who backed down and it was she who rose from her chair to come to stand in between the two powerful Gods.</p><p> </p><p>“My Prince, please remain calm. Let us talk about this without any risk of, of…”</p><p>Thor sat heavily on his chair and rested his elbows on the table before lowering his head into his hands once more. The pain inside him was such that he could hardly breathe and all he wanted to do was to strike out at Odin, to make him pay for what he had just revealed. Loki was the All Father’s <em>Blood Brother</em>. A pact sworn on Jotúnnheimr between them, that was stronger than many other forms of kinship, was in tatters and Odin seemed to have no remorse over it. He had broken one of the most basic and powerful bonds that could be made between two people and Thor could not understand how he could have allowed it to happen and with such abandon. His instinct was to disown him, to decry him then throw him into the very cell he had left Loki to rot in for so long, and the emotion was such that the storm was building within him uncontrollably. Yet a soothing voice just about managed to break through to him; he thought it was his mother’s at first, only to face disappointment when he realised it was Eir but he had known the Healer for almost as long and he finally raised his head to look up at her.</p><p>“Of me losing control of the lightning?” He asked, his voice cracking with the tears on his face as well as those yet unshed. Eir smiled kindly.</p><p>“Yes, my Prince. I fear I would not survive such an outburst.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor smiled sheepishly, but the pain was still there and the questions were whirling around in his mind. Gradually, he managed to fight down the enormous power that had built inside him and the glow receded from his eyes just as the charge in the room faded. There were not many who had witnessed the Thunderer’s true power and survived, and Eir’s comment, although meant as a jest to dispel his foul mood, had a measure of truth to it: Thor was not a God to enrage lightly. He looked at his father and shook his head disbelievingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot understand why you would do these things. You are the <em>All Father</em>! You are supposed to protect us all, to love us all and you should be the finest role model for the Nine!”</p><p>“My son, I may have existed for millennia, but I am open and vulnerable to the same weaknesses as anyone else.” Odin sighed and tapped his fingers on the table as he pondered the situation. “No matter that you were conceived between Jord and I, Frigga was your life mother, you know that. We told you of your heritage when we revealed to you who your birth mother was and you seemed perfectly happy to accept it at the time.”<br/>
“I was! I <em>am</em>! But I was fortunate enough to be told in a way that meant I knew I was loved and wanted and going to be given a chance to achieve everything I am destined for!” Thor pounded the table with a fist as he fought with his rising emotions and battled back the bitter tears, “But you never even gave Loki a chance! You enticed and entrapped a naïve Spirit from the Chaos Realm because you saw profit. You made sure he could never go back by making him a blood brother, by making your mark on him, and then you brought him back here and preyed upon Frigga’s instincts as a mother to keep him here, before lying about his status to the whole of the Nine! And when he would not play the dutiful brother, when he blossomed into a wilful and independent maker of mischief, you turned on him! All those years of trying to mould him into another version of yourself and trying to control him, it was never out of any sense of love: it was to contain the Chaos and use it for your own ends!” Thor sat back in his chair, shaking his head again. Loki truly was not his own brother, but now in many more ways than one. Was the prison a mistake? Should he make a journey to Muspelheimr and entreat Surtr to receive Loki back into Chaos without any risk of punishment for leaving?</p><p> </p><p>“Your questions are written on your face as clear as day, my son, and the answer is that Loki will not leave that prison alive. He is dangerous and I will not jeopardise Asgard and the Nine by considering his release under any circumstances. Thor, nothing has changed. You had a thousand years of brotherhood with him and I am still your father, surely that is all that is important? We have a realm to look after, along with the rest of the Nine, and there are many more serious things to think about than whether Loki was my son, my brother, or any other kind of kin.”</p><p>“You sully his memory…”</p><p>“He is <em>history</em>!”</p><p>“He is <em>not</em>!” Thor rose once again and this time he leaned towards his father menacingly, “Loki is not and <em>never</em> shall be history. He is my <em>brother</em>, no matter that we share no blood. He is my brother because of everything we shared growing up together.” He sneered then, his respect for his father slipping just a little more, “That you would break the sacred bond of blood is contemptible. All those times you mistreated him even though you knew why he was behaving that way. We could not have hoped to know it was the Chaos driving him at his core; even though it is why we named him the Trickster. We thought it was just how he was. But you? You <em>knew</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Thor stood up straight and turned to Eir with a grim look on his face, but just then a guard entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Highness! An urgent dispatch from Heimdallr!”</p><p> </p><p>Thor took the note from the guard before Odin even had a chance to demand it and nodded his dismissal before opening it to read the Guardian’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Asked Odin, annoyed at his son’s presumptuousness, but he was angered further as Thor ignored him and glanced at Eir as he said, “Healer, ready yourself. We are going to Rivendell.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Creation of a Vilomah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The news of Erika's decision is delivered to Rivendell</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crack of thunder that accompanied the arrival of the Rainbow Bridge from Asgard did not go unnoticed by the guard of Rivendell. There had been a many an occasion when the Bi Frost had been used in secrecy – much to the dismay of the most skilled of the defenders of the Elven stronghold – yet the fact that it had been performed by the most skilled of the masters of magic (or Seidr) had been respected enough by the inhabitants that it had been allowed to a certain extent. Elrond was the Master of the heavily guarded Rivendell and had only allowed access to the stronghold to those who would brave it on the assumption that they meant no true harm. The relationships the Lord of Imladris held with other realms were fast becoming vital, especially with the rise of the darkness that was being reported more and more often by those who travelled extensively on Middle Earth and so it was that he found his skills in diplomacy were often required when unexpectedly confronted with visitors.</p><p> </p><p>Thor looked around him upon his arrival in the Elven homeland and he breathed deeply of the fragrant and fresh air. Oh, how it reminded him of the scent of the foothills of the Mountain of Asgard from his long and care-free childhood. His heart ached for the realm he had known as a youngster, untainted as it had been back then, but right now he was in a foreign land in search of the mother of the one who had sacrificed her life to protect his brother, and it was in order to impart information that could tear her apart. As much as the Thunderer knew how much these words would hurt Elisabet, he knew it was only fair that she heard them from someone who truly cared about the future of her daughter. And later, as the beautiful Asgardian woman wept into his arms, he struggled with his own feelings: how could he have accepted the cruel sentence imposed upon Loki and Erika by Odin? Had there truly been no other way they could have achieved some sort of happiness in the realm where Loki had grown up? Sucking in a breath of courage, he glanced at Eir,</p><p> </p><p>“Let us get this done.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>They had made their way to Rivendell and had been greeted by a very elegant male Elf, who took them to one of the private reception rooms to await Elrond and Elisabet. They were served some fragrant tea and small cakes as a mark of respect for Thor’s status as the Prince of Asgard and Eir’s as Senior Healer, and it was not long before the Lord and Lady of the house arrived. Brief pleasantries were exchanged but Elisabet noticed that their visitors were looking rather uncomfortable, which she found strange.</p><p> </p><p>“May I say what a welcome surprise this is, Your Highness…” she smiled.<br/>“Thor, please. We are not in Asgard now.”</p><p>“Thor… My husband and I were actually in the process of planning a visit to celebrate Erika’s upcoming birthday.”</p><p>Thor raised an eyebrow, but his apparent surprise was completely unconvincing to her as he asked, “Birthday?” and her suspicion grew as to the reason for this visit.</p><p>“Yes… she will turn eighteen in just three days’ time and we wanted to mark the occasion! Surely you know? I would have thought…”</p><p>“You were going to come to Asgard? Did you send word ahead?” Thor’s interruption was uncharacteristically rude of him and Elisabet was quite taken aback. She looked at Elrond and he gave her a puzzled shrug, but Thor continued:</p><p>“When were you planning to come? I have not heard from Heimdallr.” This last was a lie, of course, and it was the last straw for Elisabet, who saw it on his face as clear as day.</p><p>“Thor, what is the matter?” She asked in a harsh voice, “You are acting in a strange manner and this visit is most unexpected. Indeed, it is a very strange coincidence that you have arrived only hours after I spoke with Elrond about a visit to Asgard!”</p><p>“Elisabet, may I speak with you?” Eir’s comforting voice broke the tension that was threatening to build up between the two Asgardians and she looked at Thor and then Elrond, “You two go for a walk and you clear your head Thor. I wish to speak with Elisabet alone.” The look on her face brooked no argument and the two men reluctantly left the room, closing the door behind them. Eir crossed the room and sat beside Elisabet whereupon she reached into a bag she had brought along. As the Healer took an object from it and reached to place it in Elisabet’s hand, the beautiful woman’s heart fluttered in her chest and she raised her eyes in question, “What…?” She clutched at the beautiful Rosewood box as her mind took flight with all manner of wild thoughts and ideas about just why Eir had possession of this item. She opened it to find one half of the pair of Emerald hairpins Loki had given to her when she had been a stupidly naïve young woman back in Asgard and suddenly panic set in.</p><p>“Why have you brought this?!” She gasped, “What is the meaning of this? Where, where… from whom did you get this?!” her voice became strained and Eir laid a gentle hand on her arm.</p><p>“Elisabet, I was asked to bring it to you.”</p><p>“By who? <em>Who asked you to bring it here</em>?! Do you know what this is?!” Elisabet’s body began to tremble as adrenalin flooded her system and a hollow feeling spread throughout her body.</p><p>“It was Erika who asked me to bring it. I am ashamed to say it was some time ago… I am truly sorry.”<br/>“Sorry? <em>Sorry?</em>! What are you sorry for? Why did she ask you to bring it to me? Why could she not bring it to me <em>herself</em>?! <em>Do you know what this means to me?!”</em></p><p>“Elisabet, there is something you should know…”</p><p>“Is she <em>dead</em>?! Is that what you have neglected to tell me? Am I now an afterthought on another realm, no longer of any concern to anyone in the Palace, no…”</p><p>“<em>No</em> Elisabet! No she is not dead! Please, allow me to convey her message to you.” Eir reached across and held Elisabet’s arms as she looked at her seriously. “Please, let me say what I should have come to say months ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Elisabet looked down at the beautiful jewel nestled in the box, trying not to allow the memories it evoked to have a platform, but they were so strong that they overwhelmed her: the passion with which Loki had loved her, the amazing art she had been privileged to work with as his curator, the devastating way in which Odin had wrenched them apart… It was too much and she dropped the box to the floor from limp fingers as the tears took her, and Eir had no option but to pull her into her arms and hold her as the emotion broke free.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Thor sat in the peaceful kitchen of Elrond’s home and tears ran down his face as the calm of the room was shattered by the sound of Elisabet’s weeping from a few doors away. Elrond became angry and upset at hearing her, but Thor’s raised hand stopped him from making his way to find out what was going on.</p><p>“It is about Erika. She has been imprisoned along with Loki and she will never be released.”</p><p>“Imprisoned with Loki?! I do not understand!” Elrond could see that the news the Thunderer had imparted was upsetting to him and he realised that there was a lot more to this story, “She has committed no crime! Why is she in Asgard’s dungeon?”</p><p>“It is not the dungeons in which they are incarcerated. It is a complicated story, but the situation essentially remains the same and she will never come home.” Thor felt the shame burning on his cheeks, but he could not speak the words that implicated him in Erika’s fate.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Understandably, Elisabet was experiencing something akin to bereavement, but all Eir could do was be there for her. She gently stroked her hair as she wept, not quite knowing what to do. Of all the times she had talked to families about the loss of their loved ones, this was nothing like it and although Erika was alive and well in the alternative reality, she was essentially dead to Asgard and the shock of it had devastated her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Elisabet…”</p><p>“You… you must leave me!” Elisabet extricated herself from the Healer’s arms, “I must deal with this in my own way. Where is my husband?”</p><p>“Elisabet, please…”</p><p>“No! Go back to that accursed realm and <em>leave me alone</em>!” Elisabet stared at the Asgardian, “Why did you come here? Why did you bring this news now, so long after you were asked to by my daughter?”</p><p>“Because you needed to know! It was due in part to Heimdallr, my lady,” Eir started, “He saw your conversation about surprising Erika for her birthday…”</p><p>“Then he should not pry!”</p><p>“Yet perhaps it is a good thing that he did!” Interjected Eir, “Otherwise you would have arrived in Asgard to bitter disappointment.”<br/>“Oh – and I am not feeling that now?!””  Elisabet snorted and marched to the window to look out on the beautiful vista. Biting back a fresh wave of tears, she forced hard formality into her voice, “I thank you for bringing me the facts. I would appreciate your immediate departure for your realm.”</p><p> </p><p>Eir sighed and rose from the sofa. “I will remain here for a while, should you need to ask me anything.” She said, and left the room to seek out Thor and Elrond, flinching as she heard Elisabet’s thin wail start up again.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p><em>Why? Why had she done this?</em> For all that they had gone through, all of the trials and tribulations that had been thrust upon them as they had tried to get through the wars, to survive the schemes and the games of the Gods… Elisabet was now being given news that it had all been for nothing. Elrond had been there for her after she had lost so much and he had given up as much to ensure that they had a future together. Erika had finally overcome the terrible experiences she had gone through at the hand of the Trickster and her future had looked brighter than ever before after he had been incarcerated. Elisabet had believed that her daughter would eventually return to Rivendell once Loki had been condemned to eternal imprisonment or death, but now she had learned that she would never see her again. Her daughter had taken a step that Elisabet simply could not understand: she had willingly gone into a sealed prison with the damned Mischief because she had been convinced by the Gods of Asgard that it was the only way to ensure he would not be put to death. It was a mother’s worst nightmare and Elisabet was caught within it, with no way of ever getting out. She crumpled into the corner of the room as the strength left her legs and began to keen a song of despair, realising that Loki’s Wyrd was inevitably and inextricably entwined with hers and Erika’s and that they would never be truly free of him again.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Eir had rejoined the two men and they had spent an uncomfortable hour or so listening to the heart wrenching sounds coming from Elisabet's rooms as kindly Elves had gone to attend her and try to bring her peace. Asgard's Senior Healer glanced at Thor and she knew he was feeling the same way as she: Elisabet needed support. Elrond paced back and forth in front of the fire blazing in the hearth with his fists clenched by his sides. Fury was threatening to overwhelm him; his wife was confined to her chambers almost in a state of hysteria and there was little he could do but allow those who could help to attend her. The news imparted to them by the Asgardians earlier that day had almost sent her over the edge and only a strong sedative had reduced her to a state where she simply shed unstoppable tears, yet that was enough to incense his temper to the point where he craved some sort of revenge, even though he did not know where to obtain it.</p><p> </p><p>The cool Elven blood that coursed through his veins sought to alleviate his anger, but the weeping he could hear from Elisabet’s private rooms tested him so sorely that he could not allow his emotions to be calmed. It took all of his years of discipline to remain civil to the two visitors as he spoke with them at length to try to find a way to solve the situation in a way that would mean Loki’s survival and Erika’s return to this reality, only to find that they knew of nothing that could be done. As far as they knew, the design of the prison meant that should it ever be opened, it would culminate in Loki’s premature death and that is exactly what Erika had dedicated her life to preventing. Only in the direst of circumstances would anything be done to approach the one being that might have the answer to getting her out. Elrond argued that the state this had left her mother in <em>was</em> dire circumstance, but he was met with all the answers Erika had already come up with and related to Eir before she went to spend her life with Loki. Once he had escorted them to bid farewell at the Bi-Frost, he strode down the corridor that led to the private accommodation of the House of Imladris and demanded access to Elisabet’s rooms, whereupon he took her into his arms and held her as she collapsed in a state of emotional exhaustion.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK, I added another chapter because Loki wanted to be in it. I will publish it tomorrow!<br/>Laterz, #Loki fans<br/>Palefire73<br/>x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wyrd Inevitability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The effect of the news on Elisabet is felt far and wide, causing renewed doubt in the ability of the prison to contain the Trickster.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki looked over to his betrothed and watched her as she worked. They had come out to the stables so that Loki could check on the horses there and Erika could muck out the stalls to add to the rather fragrant manure pile which was located up near the greenhouse. There was something different about her today, he mused. It was almost as if there was a glow about her and he grinned as he realised - not for the first time - that he was a very lucky man to have found such a girl. To have been given the opportunity to be released from his Royal responsibilities and to lead the life of an ordinary citizen with someone like Erika was truly a blessing from the Gods and it was one he resolved never to take for granted. He picked up a curry comb and began to groom the magnificent horse currently munching on a bag of oats he had provided for it and felt utterly content with his lot.</p><p> </p><p>With two stalls cleared and another almost done, Erika wiped her sweating brow with the back of her hand, rather amusingly leaving a streak of fresh muck across it. She leaned on the handle of the hayfork and rested for a moment as she watched Loki taking care of one of the horses currently stabled with them. At that moment, the sun came out from behind a cloud and its cheerful rays brightened the interior of the stables, igniting the intense chestnut colours of the horse's coat - and those of Loki's hair, which could have easily rivalled the rich colours of autumn seen in the deciduous forests of Asgard. Erika sucked in her breath in admiration of the man she loved. He was just so different to how he had appeared when she had very first seen him parading through the streets on a black stallion back in the city of Asgard years ago. Although he had always been handsome, he had completely transformed from the haunted and angular featured Prince of Asgard into a more rugged and healthy looking small-holder. They were newly betrothed and their future was looking as though it had every chance of being a happy one, despite where they were. The longer they were here, the further away the Nine felt and the closer Erika became to their new home and friends. Nothing could replace her old life completely, but she held out hope that it would get to the point where she was happy and contented enough for it to be almost as good. Noticing she had stopped raking up the soiled straw, Loki caught her eye and they both grinned at each other.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we due for a break?" Loki asked, patting the horse's flank and pointing at a pitcher of the latest batch of mead they had brewed. Their honey business was proving very productive and Erika's new venture was to turn it into the favourite drink of Asgardians, which Loki found amusing: wherever there was a surplus of produce, Erika seemed to be in favour of turning it into alcohol!</p><p>"Oh, I think so. Cleaning out these stalls is thirsty work!" Erika propped the hayfork against a wall and sauntered over to him as he poured some of the amber liquid into a cup for her. "Looks like that was made by a talented brewer!"</p><p>"Oh, this was made by the best brewer in the land. In fact, it comes with a high price tag…" Loki held the cup out to Erika and put on his best smouldering look.</p><p>"A high price? Oh my, I wonder if I can afford it… I am but a simple farmer and I cannot simply throw my hard-earned money around…" Erika wiped the sweat - and the horse muck - across her brow dramatically, "Yet, the sun rides high in the sky and the day is hot…"</p><p>"A kiss!" proclaimed Loki.</p><p>"A kiss?"</p><p>"A kiss and the cup is yours!" Loki held it out just beyond her reach and as she moved forwards, he swept her towards him with his other hand. Just about managing to control her laughter, Erika looked up into his blue-eyed gaze and fluttered her eyelashes flirtatiously, "Kiss me, then, handsome!"</p><p> </p><p>And then her world fell apart.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>"I tell you, I am only so far from stopping this madness! This is surely proof that the girl is too closely linked to the outside realm."</p><p>"All Father, please remain calm…"</p><p>"I will not! The moving pictures do not lie! I happened to be checking on the state of the farmstead at the same time that you were still in Rivendell and I would swear that this proves she has powers beyond our comprehension. There needs to be a complete and utter severance of that reality from ours or it will come tumbling down."</p><p>"I think you are worrying too much about this. Elisabet was devastated when we gave her the news, granted, but what did you see that makes you suspect she is in communication with Erika?"</p><p>"I did not infer that they were communicating. It is much worse than that! Come here and watch the scene."</p><p> </p><p>Odin was deeply concerned. He had indeed been monitoring the prison reality as he was wont to do on occasion, and he had witnessed something that gave him reason to believe that the so-called perfect solution to the problem of Loki was not going to remain secure. He pressed a few buttons on the device he had been given and a view of the farm where Loki and Erika lived came into view. The stable block could be seen along with a few other structures and it seemed to be a pleasant day there. Eir peered at the screen and watched with interest a bird's eye view of Loki's home, which looked absolutely idyllic - just as it had when she had been there to help with moving Loki in. But then Erika staggered out of the stables, her hands pressed to her temples as she ran towards the house clearly in a state of distress. Loki appeared a split second later, following her with his hands out towards her and concern written all over his face. He caught her and when Erika turned around, Odin paused the playback as she was facing the camera's location face on. The anguish was clear to see.</p><p> </p><p>"There. Do you see now? She knows her mother's distress. That is no mere coincidence, Eir. If you look at the time of the recording, you can see that it is around the time you were Rivendell telling Elisabet about her daughter's situation. You told me she was absolutely heartbroken at your news and that it took the best healers and strong herbs to calm her state." Odin jabbed his forefinger at the screen upon which a devastated Erika was frozen, "She felt it, I tell you!"</p><p> </p><p>"She did indeed."</p><p> </p><p>Eir and Odin both started at the new voice and turned to see who was there. Odin sighed in resignation and smiled, "Gaia."</p><p>"Hello Odin, Eir. I apologise for the intrusion, but earlier today I felt a huge disturbance across the Nine and I wanted to bring it to your attention. However, it seems you are already aware of it."</p><p>"The girl."</p><p>"Yes. I do believe my concerns may have substance…"</p><p>"Yes, I fear we were both right about this. The rush to appease Thor has led us to accept a solution which cannot possibly hope to be a long term option. Your suspicions about the girl appear to have some basis in fact."</p><p>"I have managed to solve the problem of the Trickster, Odin. Please, allow me to address the problem we have with her."</p><p>"That in itself is too risky! I should never have bowed to emotional pressure on this. If Loki had swung from the gallows when I wanted it, we would not have this predicament. All we have done is delay the inevitable and the consequences will be catastrophic, I tell you!"</p><p>"I promise you Odin, we would do well to have her on our side, rather than against us… the damage being done to the Nine through being out of balance is immeasurable."</p><p>"And just how do we go about that? I am not sure I want her as an ally. There is no imbalance in the Nine, you are talking nonsense!"</p><p>"What is it that you do want, All Father?" Asked Eir, already fearful of his answer and the implications it could have.</p><p>"I want Loki out of that prison and I want him dead."</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>It took all of Loki's not insignificant strength and a good dose of his Seidr to calm Erika enough and to pick her up to carry her home where he could try to find out just what was up with her. He had just been about to kiss her in the middle of a little light-hearted flirtation when her pupils had all but blown and she had cried out in distress. For a sliver of a second he thought he had done something wrong, but then she had wailed "Móðir" and had bolted for the door of the stables. It was only his preternatural speed that had allowed him to catch up with her, where she wrestled with him until he managed to overcome her.</p><p> </p><p>The beautiful Asgardian sighed and stirred on the sofa where she lay and blinked open her eyes. She squinted first at the ceiling and then at Loki as she woke up and pulled her face.</p><p>"What… why am I here?" she asked in a confused voice, sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.</p><p>"Well, I am not sure!" smiled Loki, "We were in the stables and you were about to give me a kiss and then it all went quite wrong. I was hoping you could tell me what happened." He stroked her face tenderly and her brow furrowed as she tried to remember.</p><p> </p><p><em>Móðir</em>! Her mother was in pain… but she did not know why or how she knew it. Yet the sharp daggers piercing her mother's heart had sent phantom shards through hers too and had sent her mind into a spin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I have to get out! I have to go to Móðir! I have to get out!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The memories bubbled to the surface and Erika felt panic building again, but a soothing voice echoed over it: <em>Loki must never know</em>. It was a vaguely mechanical voice and she had received a lot of instruction from its owner, the Vision. Swallowing down her feelings with much difficulty, she took a deep breath and leaned in to Loki's side so he could place his arm around her.</p><p> </p><p>"I do not really know," she lied, hoping her words would sound so confused that they would hide the falsehood woven into them, "I still feel somewhat strange but I cannot put it down to anything in particular. A hug would be nice. Perhaps it will make me feel better."</p><p>"Then a hug you shall have!" Loki shifted on the sofa and the pair of them slid down to lie next to each other. The hard work out at the stables and the excitement of Erika's funny turn had been very tiring and they soon drifted off for an afternoon's nap, leaving the after echoes of Elisabet's devastation behind.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>“I have caused such heartache.” Thor swirled the fragrant mead around in his tankard and then downed it before raising it to attract the attention of the server. He watched her fill it up again and thanked her before taking another hefty draught and wiping the foam from his beard.</p><p>"Was it you alone who caused it, my son?" Gaia took a small phial from the folds of her gown and tipped a few drops of a crimson liquid into Thor's drink. He looked at her questioningly and she smiled in reassurance as she replaced the ornate vessel. "It will make you feel better."</p><p>"We were all to blame, from the moment my father snatched him from the Chaos realm hundreds of years past, to my leaving Rivendell only a few hours ago. I wish there was a way to take it all back, to go back to a day when we were…"</p><p>"Happy?" asked Gaia. She took a black cheroot out of an ornate case and placed it between her lips. Thor lazily flicked his fingers and a spark of electricity ignited the fragrant tobacco, which glowed in the relative dimness of the bar in which they sat.</p><p> </p><p>It was the premises which served as a front for Gaia's - or Jord - inner sanctum, where Thor had decided to attempt to drown his sorrows upon returning to Asgard. Having left Odin and Eir, the Thunderer's birth mother had found him there and decided to try to determine the cause for his melancholy, so she had joined him at the bar. The delightful task of revealing Erika's fate to her mother had not gone very well; the woman had been left devastated, naturally, and Thor had returned to Asgard feeling like a complete failure. Gaia thought about what it must feel like to have such news delivered and acknowledged that it must be horrendous, but was secretly pleased; this had set the groundwork for addressing the problem of that girl without risk of repercussion. The powers inside Loki's betrothed were immense, as had been demonstrated by the evidence on Odin's visual recording device,  and Gaia simply could not tolerate that level of untrained potential existing outside of her control. It meant everything was at risk: Loki would not remain oblivious to the events immediately before his imprisonment, his ignorance of the fact that he was actually in a prison would fail, and Thor's heart would be broken all over again when it all went wrong. Erika's powers had to somehow be reined in enough to prevent catastrophe or Odin really would drag Loki out of the enclosed reality and kill him. It had taken all of her not inconsiderable powers of persuasion to convince Odin that she may have a solution.</p><p> </p><p>"Happy, yes! What is so wrong with that?" Thor drained his tankard again and the slur in his words gave away the effect the alcohol was having on him.</p><p>"Look, Thor. So much has happened and you are only one of the players. Given the way things turned out, this was the most kind-hearted way in which we could resolve a huge problem. Think about it. Asgard and the Nine are no longer under threat from Loki's tyranny - which we all know would have quickly led on to Ragnarök, you did not have to witness his execution, and even though you will never see him again, he is happy. You should be happy for him." Gaia rubbed Thor's back affectionately and stood up from her seat. "I must retire, my son, and so should you. Stewing here in my finest mead will do you no good."</p><p>"Thank you Mother, but I doubt I shall rest tonight." Thor signalled the server again and smiled at the striking Earth Goddess. "I bid you good night."</p><p> </p><p>The Thunderer watched Gaia retreat to her private rooms, the entrance to which was guarded by a pair of massive Jotúnns and then turned back to his newly filled tankard. He could feel the effect of the sedative his mother had slipped into his drink, but there was one thing he knew it could not numb completely: the knowledge that Loki and Erika's imprisonment was the root cause of more than one person's unforgettable heartbreak.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading folks and I hope you are safe and well.<br/>Palefire73<br/>x</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi there! I hope this finds you well and that you are managing to navigate the current pandemic safely. This one has been on the back burner for aeons - I hope you like.<br/>Laterz, #Loki fans<br/>Palefire73<br/>x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>